List of minor vehicles
WIP This is a list of all vehicles in Rick and Morty that are to minor to have their own page. Most of these vehicles appear in only 1 episode often for only a very short time. A lot of these vehicles do not have a name so remember that these are unofficial names. Beta-Seven fighter Beta-seven fighters are a type of small fighters used by the hivemind Beta-Seven. They only appear in the after-credit scene of Auto Erotic Assimilation. They are diamond shape and most black with some green circles and a green window which seems to go around the entire ship. They have 2 wings on the side. They appear to be armed with 2 canon-like weapons just bellow their wings. These fighters are based on the TIE-fighters from star wars. Beta-Seven shuttle The beta-seven shuttle is a vehicle used by the hivemind Beta-Seven. It is most likely incapable of space flight since it was carried by larger ships. The ship is capable of carrying 6 assimilated humanoids. These can exit the ship by the walls which can be opened and closed in a similar fasion the way the gates on medieval castles opened. Only 1 of these ships appear in the episode auto erotic assimilation. It looks like a piramyd with a small bridge on top with red glass. The interior is almost completely made up of the six beta-seven chambers (That are a reference to the borg chambers from star trek). Beta-Seven cargo ships Beta-seven cargo ships are a type of ship used by the Beta-Seven they only appear in Auto Erotic Assimilation. These large ships are capable of interstellar travel and carry beta-seven shuttles. They are bulky large spacecraft with a green line in the middle and some green circles on the side. It is unkown if these ships can land on a planet since we do not see them do it on Unity's Planet but they are however capable of traveling in atmosphere. Beta-Seven Diamond The beta-seven diamond is a very large ship used by beta-seven, it is only seen in the after credit scene in Auto Erotic Assimilation. The ship is appears like 2 black pyramids on top with a green bottom trench inbetween. The pyramids each have 1 large green/yellow circle with a red centre along with several green/yellow lines. There is 1 small antenna on the bottom. The ship refrences the death star (trench and circles) and the borg cube from star trek. There is at least one that holds Unity. Morty-Carrier Morty-carriers are a type of vehicle used by the Council of Ricks at the end of Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind. The ships are used to transport people (Morty's), 1 ship is capable of holding a few duzend morty's at a time. The ships are white and have 3 wings on the side, in front there is a bridge wich looks like a bridge from the lambda shuttle (star wars). Behind this bridge there is a hangar wich can be used to hold people. One of these ships have transported Evil Morty. It is possible that these ships needed to go back and forth since we only see 3 of them. Category:Vehicles Category:Lists